XMen Evolution: Psylocke
by pkmnmastrKJACxo
Summary: What if Psylocke had been one of the new mutants Professor Xavier recruited to the X-Men after the events of The Cauldron? But what if she switched sides? The story of Betsy Braddock..who totally SHOULD have been in the real show! Please read & review
1. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

_Alright so...growing up i used to watch X-Men Evolution religiously every saturday morning. I was SO disappointed becuz i was certain they would include Psylocke as a character (i mean DONT get me wrong that show was amazing! But Psylocke would have been awesome.) so i've decided writing a monstrous X-Men Evolution fanfic that told the story of Psylocke the way i would have liked to have seen her is my calling. I hope you all enjoy this. I promise not to go on a haitus with this one like im doing with my YYH fic. i PROMISE an update every week until its completion. (: Please read & review. 33_

* * *

_**X-Men Evolution: **__**Psylocke**_

**Chapter One: Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters**

"Professor, the truth is, we've always known our Elizabeth was…different," said the woman. She had grey-blonde hair and cold eyes and an even colder demeanor. Next to her sat a bearded man with charcoal hair and green eyes—he was very old; a face withered with wrinkles from a weary life.

Charles Xavier sat across from the woman and her husband, listening intently. "Now, Mrs. Braddock," he said quite calmly, "In what ways did you feel she seemed different from the other children?"

Of course in truth he had already formed his own ideas of what had differentiated young Elizabeth Braddock from her peers. He had dealt many times before with parents like Dr. and Mrs. Braddock as well, who would have opted to remain completely oblivious rather than admit to what their young daughter had become: a mutant.

Mrs. Braddock inhaled sharply before replying, "Ever since she was young, she was wildly rebellious. And just recently I've discovered these awful _magazines_ under her bed."

Xavier raised an eyebrow curiously. "What kind of magazines, Mrs. Braddock?"

"Oh they're horrible, punk rock magazines…she knows we don't allow such things in this house!"

Xavier smiled inwardly but his expression remained diplomatic. Then, his tone was more serious, "Dr. and Mrs. Braddock, I suppose by my letter, you know why I've come?"

Both Dr. and Mrs. Braddock became very tense.

"There is a significant possibility that your daughter, Elizabeth, possesses an advanced X gene," said Xavier. Mr. and Mrs. Braddock looked confusedly at the Professor. "Meaning, she could be what is most commonly referred to as a mutant."

"How dare you!" said Dr. Braddock defensively. "My daughter is no mutant—that is a _vile_ accusation."

"Dr. Braddock, please," said Xavier calmly. "Just hear me out—allow me to speak with your daughter in order to determine whether my theory is correct. If I am wrong I will offer my sincerest apologies, and be on my way."

Mrs. Braddock took her husband's arm, and shook her head. "Elizabeth is sleeping, Professor, she has been for over an hour. Can't this wait until morning? We will have someone prepare a room for you—" Mr. Braddock scoffed at the idea, and his wife glared at him dangerously.

"I believe young Elizabeth has been listening in on our conversation from the top of the staircase for sometime, Mrs. Braddock, and I'm sure if you called her she would come." Xavier smiled kindly, pointing to the spiral staircase of the Braddock manor.

Almost instantly the look on Mrs. Braddock's face faded into an angry scowl. "Elizabeth Braddock! Get down here _now_," she commanded.

All eyes were on the staircase as a girl made her way down the spiral stairs. She was young, but with an air of maturity Xavier had never seen with someone her age before. Her long, almost white, blonde hair streamed behind her as she walked defiantly into the living room and sat down next to her mother on the sofa. Xavier smiled at her, and he _thought_ he'd seen her smile back.

"Elizabeth," Mrs. Braddock began, "this is—"

"—Professor Charles Xavier, from America," Elizabeth said as glanced up at her mother with angry eyes. "So I heard."

Mrs. Braddock's frown deepened as she turned to Elizabeth. Then, regaining her composure she continued, "Like us, he thinks that you are…different."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Not _different_, Mrs. Braddock," Xavier interjected. "Unique… And, Mr. and Mrs. Braddock, I wonder if it would be possible for Elizabeth and I to speak in private?"

Dr. and Mrs. Braddock looked hesitant.

"It's alright, Mum," Elizabeth sighed, looking bored. "I want to ask him about some stuff. Some…'mutant' stuff."

Dr. and Mrs. Braddock slowly rose, and left the room, not sparing one glance at Elizabeth.

_It would appear that they are quite skeptical of my words. _

Elizabeth blinked. Had she really just heard that? A voice in her head? The voice was new, but familiar to her, she turned to Xavier. "Did you hear that?"

_Of course, Elizabeth—now don't be alarmed…this is my power._ Xavier's voice echoed through her mind, clear and powerful.

"You can talk to people without speaking?" she asked incredulously. He nodded. "Brilliant!" she smiled. "Mine's a lil' different."

She rose from the sofa and extended her arm. There were a few moments of what looked like deep concentration on her part and then, a spew of pink flames engulfed her hand, conjuring a blade of pure psychic energy.

Xavier sat in utter awe. "Extraordinary," he breathed. "Elizabeth—with training you have great potential to do amazing things."

Elizabeth extinguished the blade and fell back onto he sofa, obviously exhausted. "Takes a lot out of me, though, see. …And, well, it burns every time…"

Interlocking his fingers, Xavier leaned forward in his chair. "You know, Elizabeth, there is a place I have built for people like us—'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'. It is filled with students, all around your age, and there is a room waiting for you if you'd like to come give it a try."

"Me? Go to America for, um… 'mutant school'?" she half laughed at the idea.

"Yes," said Xavier simply. "And I think with a little convincing, your parents will agree that it's for the best—but first, what are your feelings on all this, Elizabeth?"

"My feelings?" she repeated absentmindedly. "Well, it's been a while since the first time…Mum and Dad just don't get it—I'm not their 'little princess' and I guess I never really was. It's almost like I'm trapped here…I guess."

Xavier nodded, pleased, and then said, "Well, it would appear that your parents and I have much to talk about. I would very much appreciate if you, however, went back to your room, Elizabeth—be ready to leave in the morning, early."

Elizabeth's eyes widened… _tomorrow_ morning? She didn't want to, but she did as she was told, not wanting to jeopardize her chances of going with him in the morning. Though she seriously doubted they'd allow her to go to America for school for mutants, she was excited anyway. She walked passed her parents in the kitchen on her way to the staircase; they glared at her disapprovingly as she went by.

As she made her way up the stairs she looked back to see her parents retake their seats on the sofa across of Xavier to resume their conversation.

Once safely upstairs, Elizabeth sighed. She considered eavesdropping on the conversation downstairs between Xavier and her parents, but it was no good. She was suddenly very tired, and could hardly keep her eyes open. She lied down on her bed and drifted into a quiet, comfortable sleep.

* * *

_So yeah...first chapter's pretty boring, I kno, BUT it does get a lil better in the next one. This was basically a typical prologue ;D_


	2. Welcome to Bayville

_So here's chapter two...she meets the Brotherhood Boys for the first time and the seed is planted lol...enjoy._

* * *

_**X-Men Evolution: **__**Psylocke**_

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Bayville**

Elizabeth felt as if she was going to be sick as she took her first steps off of the plane. She felt nauseous and disoriented as she had been flying for almost six hours—she had had no idea that the trip from England to America would be so tiring, having never ridden on a plane before.

She still couldn't believe Professor Xavier had actually convinced her parents to let her go to school in America. She guessed that it had something to do with them not wanting to deal with how "unmanageable" and "rebellious" she had become as of late…

Just as she felt she was going to vomit, she heard the sound of Professor Xavier's chair behind her.

"Welcome, Elizabeth. Is this your first time in America?" Xavier asked pleasantly. Elizabeth nodded, holding her stomach. Xavier looked around until his eyes landed upon a black limousine. "Ah, our ride is here," he said.

Xavier's chair began to move toward the limousine and Elizabeth followed, now regaining her composure. She felt better about riding in a limo—something she was very much used to. She noticed the driver of the limousine was a tough-looking man with dark hair and eyes. He looked strong and muscular though short for a man.

"Hello, Logan," Xavier said as his chair came to a stop in front of the limo. The man got out of the drivers seat and opened the doors for her and Xavier

"Charles," the man named Logan said with a small smile. "Who's the runt?"

Elizabeth arched her eyebrows…_what?_

"Logan, this is Elizabeth Braddock—the new student from England."

"Well, runt, it's nice to meet ya," he held his hand out for her to shake, and she reluctantly took it. "So, Elizabeth, huh?"

"Call me Betsy," she replied. "And you're Mister… Logan?"

"Logan, kid. Just Logan," he said.

* * *

Betsy was nervous. She looked out the window as the limousine came to a stop in front of a large boarding house. There were other kids standing in front of the boarding house, there as if to welcome her.

She noticed each of them as she opened the door. There were three girls: one, tall with long red hair; one short with brown hair tied up in a high ponytail; the other slightly gothic with brown hair and white fringe. But, the three boys were the ones who had really caught her attention: one with a smile on his face and blue-black hair; one with blonde hair and dark skin; and one who was tall and had red shades—he was the one she noticed the most.

As she stepped out of the limousine she was greeted by a tall woman with white hair. She greeted Betsy with a smile, offering a hand to help her out of the limo.

"Hello, child," said the woman with white hair. "My name is Ororo, and you are…?"

"Betsy," she replied awkwardly. "Yeah, it's…nice to meet you."

"Hi, Betsy," the boy with the red shades stepped forward and smiled kindly. "Welcome to Bayville. My name's Scott."

Betsy went slightly red, but smiled. "Thanks."

"Come, Elizabeth, you have a long day ahead of you…school starts in an hour. Let's get you unpacked and ready." Xavier said as his chair moved towards the front of the boarding house.

"Whoa. School? _Today?_" said Betsy. "But didn't we _just get here_—?"

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, you'll have plenty of time to sleep _after_ school," said Xavier finally. "Now go and get cleaned up; Jean will show you to your new room—you'll be rooming with her."

The tall, redheaded girl stepped forward and offered a kind smile. It appeared as if she was already dressed for school (at six o'clock in the morning). She had freshly polished French nails, Betsy noticed—it didn't look like she got her hands dirty very often, and Betsy could tell that Jean probably wouldn't have been her first pick to share a room with.

"Come on, Betsy, let's get you ready to go, we leave in half an hour."

_Great_, thought Betsy. She yawned loudly before following Jean into the boarding house. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep…but apparently she had school in thirty minutes.

* * *

Betsy stood propped against her locker with an exasperated look on her face. It was eight o'clock in the morning, and she had been trying to get it open since the first bell rang, fifteen minutes ago. However, now she was thinking about skipping the rest of her classes completely…but what was the point?

Turning back to her locker, she decided to try entering the combination once more. Nothing.

"WHAT IN THE F—" she pounded her fist against the locker. "Well, fine! Guess we'll have to do it the _hard_ way!" She extended her arm and it was engulfed in a pink flame. She smiled wickedly, and—

"You must be new," she heard someone say. Startled, she whipped around to see a boy with brown hair and tanned skin. She recognized him from when she, Jean, and Scott had taken their first steps into Bayville High—she remembered that this boy had given Scott a dirty look. "The name's Lance," said the boy casually. "You, a, might want to put that thing out. You know, wouldn't want one of your _friends_ to see you usin' your powers in school."

"Uh…yeah," she said, quickly extinguishing the blade. "Uh, yeah, I'm new. These lockers are just…annoying…."

"Oh, yeah," he smiled. "These crap-boxes—you just have to know how to, ahem, negotiate…"

He motioned for her to step back, and as she did so she felt the ground shake beneath her. She looked up at him, his fists were clenched and his eyes rolled back, he took a step forward and the ground rose and fell, and every locker in the hallway flew open.

"Brilliant!" said Betsy as she reached into her locker. She smiled at Lance, and he smiled back.

"See, like I said, just gotta know how to negotiate," he said. He looked at Betsy and couldn't help but realize how pretty she was…he knew he'd never cheat on Kitty, but he could still _admire_ other girls. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"Betsy," she said, pulling a book out of her locker. She shut it, reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a crumpled piece of orange paper. She uncrumpled it and glanced it over. "Hey you know where room G14 is?"

Lance nodded and started walking down the hallway, he motioned for her to follow him. "Right this way, noob," he said playfully.

She fell in step beside him, a small smile on her face "So…uh, what's your deal with Scott?" she asked.

Lance shrugged. "Ol' 'sunglasses-inside' just likes to pick fights with the wrong people."

"Oh," she said, sounding slightly amused. But then, her demeanor was more serious. "You're one of us aren't you? A mutant, I mean?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Well then, why don't you go to the Institute, like the rest of us?" Betsy raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Ah, I tried it once, but there's jus' way too many rules! You can't do this, can't touch that, can't even use your powers outside of the 'Danger Room'…and besides my house is way better—me and my friends live there—you should check it out after school."

"Yeah, maybe I will," she said. Finally having reached room G14, she turned to him. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Well, at lunch, you wanna chill with me and my friends? They're mutants too, and honestly, you jus' don't really _seem_ like one of those goodie-two-shoes X-losers."

"Uh, sure." Betsy smiled. He _was_ right, and she hadn't really been looking forward to sitting with Miss Con-_Jean_-iality, and that valley girl Kitty Pride. This alternative seemed much nicer.

"Cool, see ya at lunch," said Lance as he started down the hallway.

She was getting hungry now, and she couldn't believe she'd have to wait three more hours for lunch…but at least now she didn't have to sit with Jean. She didn't know what it was but Jean…Jean just wasn't her new favorite person—she much preferred Lance, or even Scott.

* * *

Betsy walked into the cafeteria, having skipped her last period, having changed her clothes in the girl's bathroom: she was now wearing a black t-shirt with faded ripped blue jeans and old converses, rather than the plaid skirt she had arrived in. She had also _borrowed_ some of Jean's makeup from her locker, and Betsy had to admit that she liked her look a lot better now—she had always been a fan of eye-liner, her parents had jus never let her wear it before.

She looked around the cafeteria for Lance and his friends…she didn't see them anywhere. Just as she was about to give up and walk out, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, man," said Lance. "Wow, you look…a lot more like _you_, you know?"

"I think I do." Betsy smiled, glad for that. She looked at the boys following Lance, one was tall with white hair—he, Betsy noticed, was very cute. The other two, not so much…one was large with a blonde Mohawk, and the other was short and bug-eyed with light brown hair.

The cute boy with the white hair was suddenly at her side, he put his arm around her. "Hey-there-I'm-Pietro-Maximoff," he said very quickly. "Love-the-outfit-black-is-always-good-on-pretty-girls-like-you."

Betsy smiled inwardly, she loved getting attention from boys. She looked up at Lance who was shaking his head but smiling, and then she looked down at the shorter, bug-eyed boy with the lighter brown hair. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, trying to sound smooth. "Todd Tolansky." Just then a fly buzzed by overhead, and his tongue shot out, catching it in his mouth. Betsy gasped, but after getting over the initial shock she couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"Brilliant!"

Todd smiled awkwardly, while Betsy turned to look at the last member of the group, the large blonde-Mohawk boy.

"H-Hi…" he stuttered as she waved to him. "I'm…Freddy—no wait! I mean Frederick—no-no…I mean…uh… I'm Fred…Dukes…"

"Are-you-always-this-articulate-Blob?" Pietro snickered, his arm still around Betsy.

_Blob?_ She thought.

"Sorry, Betsy, 'Freddy' here gets like this whenever there're girls around," Lance said poking Fred in the stomach.

"Man why're we just standin' around, yo?" said Todd. "Can we please go get a table or sumthin'?"

"Yeah, I been waitin' on you jerks," Lance laughed, heading into the cafeteria.


	3. The Brotherhood Boys

Alright...time for another chapter! (:

* * *

_**X-Men Evolution: **__**Psylocke**_

**Chapter Three: The Brotherhood Boys**

Betsy looked around the cafeteria, it seemed like all eyes in the room were centered on her table, making her feel somewhat awkward. Apparently, this school didn't agree with the pretty, "new girl" sitting at a table with Lance and his friends. But that didn't matter to her—she didn't want their approval.

"So-how-you-likin'-Bayville?" asked Pietro; he spoke very fast, she had noticed. He had his arm around her at the table, and both Todd and Fred were eyeing him jealously.

"It's, uh, nice, I guess. If you're into the whole school scene," said Betsy sipping milk through her straw. "I was just a little annoyed that I even had to _come_ today; see I just got off the plane this morning."

"Oh yeah? Where ya from?" Todd asked before taking a bite out of the burger on his tray.

"England," she took another sip of her milk.

"So, let me guess," said Fred. He was picking at the contents on his tray—which was filled to its entirety, "You're living at that _Xavier_ place with the X-geeks, aren't ya?"

"Yea-what-gives-with-that?" added Pietro, smiling wryly. "I-mean-you-just-don't-seem-like-the-goodie-goodie-type."

Betsy laughed softly. "That Professor came to my house and convinced my Mum and Dad to let me go there. I guess they think he's gonna do something that will 'fix my problem'."

"Hah, 'problem'," said Lance leaning back in his chair. "My folks were the same way—didn't waste any time gettin' me out of their lame lives."

"Yeah, who needs parents?" Fred laughed, with his mouth open fully—everyone at the table grimaced.

Betsy averted her and they landed on a table almost in the direct middle of the room, and she saw Jean, Scott, Kitty, and the German boy, Kurt, staring her down… It was obvious that they didn't approve of her choice in friends either.

Betsy turned back to her table and grinned. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some chips or something from the vending machine, alright?" They all nodded. She unwrapped herself from Pietro's arm, promising that she'd be right back.

She rose from the table and made her way towards the corner where the vending machines sat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kitty and Jean rise from their chairs as well. _Great,_ she thought as her pace quickened.

Betsy was nearly to the machines when she finally heard Jean call out for her to wait up.

"Hey, Betsy," said Jean looking a little bit concerned. "You're new, so you probably didn't know, but we don't really talk to the Brotherhood Boys—well on friendly terms anyway."

"Except for, like, me and Lance, though," chirped Kitty.

"But…they're like we are, aren't they?"

"Not, like, really…" said Kitty. "They're kind of , like, the bad guys. And we're, like, the good guys."

Betsy smirked, the bad guys were always more interesting than the good guys, she thought to herself. She pushed passed Kitty and Jean to the vending machines, put a dollar in and reached down to get her chips. Then she turned to leave without another word to either of the girls.

She returned to the Brotherhood's table and resumed her seat next to Pietro, who then replaced his arm around her shoulders.

Jean and Kitty watched her as they returned to their table.

_This isn't good,_ thought Jean as she took her seat next to Scott. She must have had a worried look on her face because she felt a hand on her shoulder the next minute. She turned to see Scott smiling encouragingly at her.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I mean, Kitty's _dating_ Lance—Betsy's just sitting at their table. She'll come around." Scott smiled again, patting Jean on the shoulder, "You guys'll be friends in no time."

Jean smiled, her nerves fading quickly; she knew he was right.

* * *

"So this is it! Home, sweet home," Lance said as he led them all through the door of the Brotherhood Boarding House. It was…different from the Institute—quite different, Betsy noticed. The wallpaper of the House was torn and ripped in all different places, furniture was everywhere, lying in pieces on the floor, and there were stacks of unwashed dishes lying in the sink, most of them still encrusted with week-old food.

It was very grungy…something that was new and intriguing to Betsy, who had spent her whole life confined to the sheltered walls of the Braddock manor. Betsy felt a grin spread across her face when she spotted a bean-bag chair in front of the only TV in the house. She had had one in her old room, and it strangely reminded her of home.

"So-what-do-ya-think?" asked Pietro, leading her into the TV room. He sat down into the bean-bag chair and smiled up at her. "You-wanna-sit-down?"

"Where?" laughed Betsy. She was pretty sure a bean-bag chair was only good for seating one person. Pietro motioned towards his lap, smiling mischievously. She laughed and sat down on the floor next to him instead. He looked disappointed, but he smiled and as he put one arm around her, he reached for the remote with the other.

"So, Betsy, uh how long you stayin'?" said Todd anxiously. "We were, a, gonna get something ta eat if ya wanna stick around."

"Brilliant!" said Betsy. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Somethin'…chickeny," said Fred patting his massive stomach.

"Yea, we're probably gonna lift it from a drive thru of somethin'," said Lance. "When do you guys wanna go?"

"Eh-I-don't-care-let's-hang-out-for-a-while-school-isn't-even-over-yet."

Betsy chuckled at Pietro—it was true, they had ditched Bayville High after lunch. It was only one o'clock now, and the police were probably roaming the streets looking for truants…but she didn't care, she hadn't wanted to spend anymore time at that school today. She was sick of Jean and Kitty already, and she couldn't believe that Kitty was seriously Lance's girlfriend. But to each his own, she thought, it wasn't her business.

* * *

_Alright...so i kno i kno not alot happened in this one BUT we're trudging along--i promise at least one explosion in the next chapter...oh and we were just getting to kno the brotherhood boys this time around, but there is action coming soon (:_


End file.
